Der Sohn meines besten Freundes
by lullaby of rain
Summary: OS


Der Sohn meines besten Freundes

*Remus Lupin*

Dampf stob aus der Lok des Hogwarts - Expresses und hüllte mich in eine Wolke von Qualm.  
Der Bahnsteig wirkte verlassen. Bis auf den Schaffner und der Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen (die gab es immer noch ?) war noch keine Menschensseele hier. Kein Wunder, es war auch noch viel zu früh. Der Zug ging erst in einer Dreiviertel Stunde. Ich war froh darüber. Denn ich war nervös.  
Ich war als Lehrer in Hogwarts engangiert worden, aber das war es nicht, wovor ich so Lampenfieber hatte.  
Der Grund dafür war der Sohn meines besten Freundes.  
Harry.  
Er würde mich nur als den neuen Professor ansehen, immerhin wusste er höchstwarscheinlich nichts von mir.  
Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, außer dass er bei seiner Tante lebte und 13 war. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal ein Foto von ihm gesehen und der letzte, den ich gesehen hatte, der mir hätte Auskunft über Harry geben können, war Albus gewesen, und der hatte ihn nicht einmal erwähnt.  
Ja, ich hatte ihn als Baby gekannt und war mit seinen Eltern befreundet gewesen. Ich, James, Sirius und Peter, wir hatten DIE RUMTREIBER gebildet. Und auch Lily war mir über die Jahre eine gute Freundin geworden.  
Doch davon wusste Harry nichts.  
Vielleicht konnte ich ihm ein bisschen etwas erzählen...  
Das schwierigste war, ich musste mich auch wie ein Professor verhalten, und nicht nur einer sein.  
Himmel...

halb elf

Ich wurde immer nervöser. In einer Viertel Stunde würde ich Harry zum ersten Mal sehen.  
Oder auch nicht. Es würden so viele Schüler nach Hogwarts fahren, da würde es schwer sein, ihn zu finden.  
Ob ich ihn überhaupt erkennen würde?  
Ich beschloss, einfach alles auf mich zukommen zu lassen und hievte meinen Koffer durch eine Zugtür.  
Ich suchte mir ein Abteil ganz am Ende und setzte mich neben das Fenster, von wo aus ich die Absperrung, durch die die Schüler kommen würden, gut im Blick hatte.  
Es war ja nicht so, das ich Harry umbedingt finden musste, aber ich war einfach so neugierig.  
Nach 10 Minuten trudelten die ersten Kinder mit ihren Eulen, Kröten und Eltern ein (netter Vergleich, was ? *grins*).  
Manche Gesichter kannte ich, zum Beispiel die McLaggens oder, zu meinem Leidenswesen, auch die Malfoys.

10.50

Der Bahnsteig war überfüllt.  
Ich hatte keinen Überblick mehr. Dennoch ging mir etwas ab. Die Weasleys. Ich wusste, dass sie eine sehr große, rothaarige Familie waren. Dennoch konnte ich sie nirgendwo erspähen. Allmählich gab ich es auf und ich lehnte mich zurück. Die ersten Schüler strömten in den Zug. Manche beäugten mich misstrauisch, wenn sie an meinem Abteil vorüber kamen, gingen dann aber weiter.

10.58

Die letzten Abschiedsrufe hallten durch die Gegend. Die kleinen Geschwister, die zurückblieben, weinten und bekamen von ihren älteren Brüdern oder Schwestern kistenweise Eulen versprochen.

11 Uhr

Der Zug setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Mütter und Väter winkten und dann bogen wir auch schon um die Ecke.  
Ich war noch immer allein, es schien sich niemand zu mir zu trauen und im Gang draußen wurde es allmählich ruhig.  
Die meisten Schüler schienen bereits "verstaut" zu sein.

Plötzlich wurde die Abteiltür aufgeschoben und ein braunhaariges Mädchen mit ziemlich "voluminösen" braunen Haaren und einem roten Kater mit ungefähr derselben Haarstruktur auf dem Arm stand in der Tür.  
"Entschuldigung, ist hier noch frei ? Sonst ist alles voll. ähm...drei Plätze bräuchten wir...?"fragte sie höflich.  
Dieses Mädchen erschien mir nett. So nickte ich und sagte "Ja, sicher."  
Sie lächelte mir kurz zu, wandte sich dann zum Gang und rief:"Ron, Harry, ich hab ein Abteil ! Kommt !"  
Mir stockte der Atem. Nein, nein, nein, sie konnte doch nicht DEN Harry meinen, oder etwa doch ?  
Ich setzte einen normalen Gesichtsausdruck auf und sagte mir: Du schaffst das !  
Im nächsten Moment kam das braunhaarige Mädchen zurück, gefolgt von einem rothaarigen Jungen, der mich schüchtern anlächelte und ein "guten Tag" murmelte. Ich nahm an, dass er ein Weasley war. Ich lächelte ihn an.  
Danach erschien noch ein Junge. Ich hielt die Luft an.  
Er war das Ebenbild von James, bis auf die Augen, die smaragdgrünen Augen hatte er eindeutig von Lily.  
Er lächelte schwach und nickte kurz mit dem Kopf.  
Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um ein abgehacktes "Hallo" herauszubekommen. Danach wandte ich schnell den Kopf ab und sah aus dem Fenster. Tränen traten mir in die Augen und ich wischte sie unauffällig weg.  
Ich würde Albus zur Rede stellen. Er hatte mir nicht gesagt, wie ähnlich er James sah.

Ich blieb mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster gedreht sitzen und erst nach einer Weile hatte ich den Mut gefasst, sie anzusprechen.  
Das Mädchen hatte sich in ein Buch vertieft und hatte ihren Kater auf dem Schoß, der die Jacke des Weasleyjungen beäugte, und er und Harry saßen schweigend da, wobei mir der Rothaarige immer wieder neugierige Blicke zuwarf. Ich musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken.

So sprach ich den Jungen, der höchstwarscheinlich ein Weasley, an: "Bist du zufällig ein Weasley ? Ich kenne deine Mum."  
Man, was besseres konnte mir nicht einfallen ?  
Er schaute mich erst erschrocken an, dann nickte er "Ja, Ron, Ron Weasley bin ich. Und das da ist Harry, mein bester Freund und das da drüben ist Hermine, unsere beste Freundin.".

Ich lächlte die drei an, dann stellte ich mich vor." Ich heiße Remus Lupin. Ich werde euch dieses Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten." Sie machten große Augen.  
Dann meldete sich Hermine zu Wort: "Ah, wir haben uns schon gefragt, wer dieses Jahr unterrichtet. Eines sollten Sie wissen: Diese Stelle ist nicht ganz geheuer. Die letzten zwei Lehrer haben jeweils nur ein Jahr durchgehalten. Der erste ist gestorben und der zweite hat sein Gedächtnis verloren. Noch dazu waren beide nicht besonders fähig. Es war mutig von Ihnen, diese Stelle anzunehmen."  
Ich lächelte gequält. Schöne Aussichten.

Plötzlich sprang der Kater mit dem Flaschenbürstenschwanz von Hermines Schoß und direkt suf Ron´s Jackentasche zu.  
"Nein, nimm dieses blöde Vieh hier weg!", schrie Ron und versuchte, den Kater von sich zu schieben.  
Seine Jackentasche zitterte. Ich vermutete, dass er darin irgendein Tier aufbewahrte.  
Hermine umfasste den Kater am Bauch und ermahnte ihn "Böser Krummbein.", dann warf sie Ron einen giftigen Blick zu, der einen Todesblick zurückschickte.  
"Steck deine Ratte in deinen Koffer, wenn du nicht willst, das Krummbein ihm etwas tut. Das liegt in der Natur der Katzen, Ron. Sie jagen Mäuse und Ratten nun mal !", giftete sie,"Und übrigens, weil du ja andauernd von Ägypthen quasselst: Die Ägypther haben Katzen als Götter verehrt !", stellte sie klar. Er setze nach: "Ja, Katzen und Mistkäfer !". Sie wollte schon etwas entgegnen, als ihr Blick Harry streifte, der ein Lachen unterdrückte, das ihm aber bald vergehen sollte: "FINDEST DU DAS ETWA LUSTIG, HARRY ? Schön, ihr könnt mich einmal gern haben, BEIDE!", damit setzte sie sich, griff ihr Buch und ignorierte alles um sich herum.

Harry meinte: "Die kriegt sich schon wieder ein.", worauf er nur ein wütendes schnauben von seinen Freunden kassierte.  
Ich lächelte ihm schwach zu.  
Er grinste.  
Genau wie James, dachte ich noch, dann lehnte ich mich zurück und schloss die Augen.  
Ich freute mich auf Hogwarts.  
Das würde ein spannendes Jahr werden.

_

Kommis ? *Hundeblick* *grins*  
büüüüüütteeee !


End file.
